Declan Porter
Declan Foster Porter was Jack Porter's younger brother and Charlotte Grayson's boyfriend. Declan constantly encouraged Jack to go after Emily Thorne, and he declined the advances of Amanda Clarke. He and Nolan developed a tight bond, as Nolan protected him and paid for his tuition at Collins Prep (Declan once described him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook". In the season 2 finale, "Truth, Part 2", Declan died during surgery after being injured in a bombing at Grayson Global. Biography Declan is the second son of Carl Porter and Jack’s troubled kid brother. Well-intentioned but rough around the edges, he’s an outsider among his peers, frustrated with the lot he’s been dealt in life. Declan is both intrigued and aroused by the wealthy world of the elite vacationers that populate his town every summer, and his interest finds a target in the sassy but good hearted Charlotte Grayson. He has $50 to his name. Season One In "Pilot" Declan was learning from his brother as he was going to leave to Haiti. At the bar he met Charlotte and fell in love at the moment. In "Trust" Declan met with Charlotte to go sailing but his friends, and boyfriend, appeared and the boat wasn't there. When Jack left with Nolan, he chatted with Charlotte and met again with her at night. But he didn't knew that he was talking with Adam, the boyfriend, who appeared with his friends and hit him until his father appeared, drunk. He confronted his father because he was angry and left to his room. When Jack returned he called him and found his father dead in the floor. Declan Porter is Jack’s younger brother, a rough-around-the-edges kid from the docks who just wants a better life for himself. Constantly frustrated by how little owning and working at the Stowaway does for him and Jack, as well as the turbulent relationship he’s had with Charlotte Grayson, Declan is constantly looking for an escape from his blue-collar world. A good kid that’s always willing to stand-up for what he believes in, Declan does his best to look out for his older brother, as well as Charlotte – even when they’re not together. Because Declan knows he would be good for her… and just because he may not be able to take her out to a nice dinner or buy her some fancy jewelry, he could at least always make her smile. And while that’s not exactly good enough for Victoria, that’s more than enough, more often than not, for Charlotte. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Declan gets in trouble when he and a friend, Trey Chandler break into the house of a man named Kenny Ryan and Declan accidentally leaves his ID card on the scene. Ryan then approaches the Porter brothers personally, offering not to press charges if he gets the loot back. Unfortunately, Trey tells Declan the buyer has already gotten the items and won't return them. In order to get his money back, Ryan becomes involved in the Stowaway. However, unbeknownst to the Porter brothers, Trey Chandler had been acting on Ryan's instructions as part of a ruse for him to take over the Stowaway. In "Truth, Part 2", Declan turns out ot have been injured by the bombing at Grayson Global and is taken to the hospital, where he speaks to Charlotte and Jack, who is disguised as an orderly. Unbeknownst to everyone except Nolan, he turns out to have been badly injured by the bomb, leading to him requiring emergency heart surgery. Before going into surgery, he records a goodbye message on his phone with Nolan's help. While he's on the operating table, Declan's artery ruptures and he dies of blood loss. His death angers Jack and drives him to try to exact revenge on Conrad and Victoria, whom he figures are ultimately responsible. Personality Declan didn't like being poor but despite this he told Victoria that he cared more about Charlotte than about money, although he did take Victoria's money in the end, but only pretended to break up with Charlotte. However he also cared more about Jack than about Charlotte which ultimately led to them breaking up for real. Declan was sentimental as he refused to sell his mothers ring. He has also shown a short temper at times, most notably when he yelled at his father which indirectly caused his father's death. For some reason, Declan did not seem to feel any guilt, and although he felt grief, he told Jack that he had meant what he said to their father. Jack actually seems to be more of a father figure to Declan than his real father was, since Declan cared about Jack more than his dad. Relationships Romance Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Declan Family Jack Porter : Main Article: Jack and Declan Carl Porter : Main Article: Declan and Carl Friends Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (younger form only) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' (credit only) *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Trivia *He and Charlotte faked breaking up so Declan could recieve the money from Victoria. *Declan is the first main character to be killed off.(except if you count Amanda, the fake on that is). Quotes Gallery Jack Declan.jpg Declan-in-the-dark.jpg Fancy declan.jpg Pilot 21.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Porter Family